Return of the Perms Sale
Return of the Perms Sale was a Sale that was held in three parts (originally first released on the Death Row Content Update), held during August - September, 2012. NX weapons of each category (except Melee) are on sale for permanent duration of 20% off. The following were the dates for the three parts of this Event. *'Part One' - August 16- August 22 (was extended to August 29) *'Part Two' - August 30 - September 12 *'Part Three' - September 13 - September 26 Return of the Perms Sale - Part One Assault Rifles Permanent duration on sale for NX 19,920: *ACR Sandfire *AUG A3 *Carbon 15 *F2000 Tactical *G3 *MTAR-21 *Remington M597 VTR *XK-8 Tactical Submachine Guns Permanent duration on sale for NX 19,920: *Kriss SpecOps *M249 Para *Magpul FMG-9 *MP5 MOD *Skorpion MOD Sniper Rifles Permanent duration on sale for NX 23,920: *Dragunov Black *M107CQ SE *M110 SASS *M1866 *PSG-1 MOD Machine Guns Permanent duration on sale for NX 15,920: *M21E *RPK-74 Shotguns Permanent duration on sale for NX 15,920: *R870 MCS *Saiga 20K CQB *SPAS-12 Gold Pistols Permanent duration on sale for NX 7,920: *Anaconda Gold *Anaconda Silver *P226 *P226 Silver Return of the Perms Sale - Part Two Assault Rifles Permanent duration on sale for NX 19,920: *AK-74M *CZ805 *FAMAS G2 *M14 SE *M4A1 Desert Warrior *REC7 *SCAR-L Trispear *XM8 Submachine Guns Permanent duration on sale for NX 19,920: *FAMAE S.A.F *PP-19 MOD *T-2 *UMP45 *VB Berapi LP02 Sniper Rifles Permanent duration on sale for NX 23,920: *DSR-1 Subsonic *L115A3 *M24A3 *TPG-1 Pro *TRG-41 Machine Guns Permanent duration on sale for NX 15,920: *M60 Steel *M21E *MK.48 MOD 0 Shotguns Permanent duration on sale for NX 15,920: *AA-12 *Double Barrel Punisher *Jackhammer *M590 Mariners Launchers Permanent duration on sale for NX 15,920: *MZP-1 *XM25 CDTE Pistols Permanent duration on sale for NX 7,920: *Beretta 93R *Desert Eagle SE *M1911 Knight's *The Golden Gun Return of the Perms Sale - Part Three Assault Rifles Permanent duration on sale for NX 19,920: *AK-47 Gold-Plated *AN-94 *G36E Valkyrie *KH2002 *L85A1 MOD *M416 CQB *M417 Combat *M6A2-SRT *MK14 Mod 0 *SG556 Submachine Guns Permanent duration on sale for NX 19,920: *CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 *Dual Skorpions *M960 *MP7 MOD *P90TR Sniper Rifles Permanent duration on sale for NX 23,920: *FR F2 *L96A1 Arctic Wolf *M-200 Ghillie *M39 EMR Desert *WA2000 Machine Guns Permanent duration on sale for NX 15,920: *MG36 *MG42 Steel *Ultimax 100 Shotguns Permanent duration on sale for NX 15,920: *Kel-Tec KSG *M4 Super 90 *Remington 11-87P Pistols Permanent duration on sale for NX 7,920: *Bushmaster Type 97 *G18 Cobra *K5SD *USP SE Trivia *Nexon reinstated the ability to buy most Black Market guns permanently. **This had been made impossible for the last 3 years (2009-2012). *This event was extremely popular, which was why there were three parts of the sale. *Explosive Projectiles was added to the Part Two event. *On the website, it stated that the MG21E was available for a permanent duration; in reality, the M21E was made available instead. Category:2012 Category:Sales